


A drop away

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dark Swan pops in on Regina at the wrong moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	A drop away

**Author's Note:**

> asked by anon via tumblr

“Regina?” The deep voice of the blonde was the first thing that came floating through the air before the woman’s body even appeared, a slight smirk on her face, her red lips parted into a mocking ghost of what Regina has ever known as Emma’s trademark smile.

Sighing, and trying not to look as flustered as she felt, the brunette turned, her back now towards the magic rush that could only signal the blonde’s appearance and a part of her, the one that had been the Queen and had enjoyed with the taunting as much as with the lustful revenge, hummed pleasantly as she heard the quiet gasp that escaped Emma’s lips when the blonde’s body finally become real once again.

“Seeing something you like?” Regina taunted, turning finally while waving her right hand, a cloud of purple smoke covering her, her until now naked form being soon enough clothed by a more than revealing ensemble, her smirk only growing when she saw the way the blonde swallowed, green eyes trying to keep focused on her own brown pupils.

It was a waste of time, one that she really shouldn’t engage, but she missed the woman the blonde had been once, the one who taunted her as much as Regina played with her, the one who always managed to make her want for more. And even if the joke was as little as answering the blonde wearing one of her skimpiest pajamas she possessed the younger woman once showed her as less clothing as she was showing now.

“Maybe” The blonde answered defiantly, trying to look serious while failing at it, green eyes raking up and down through the brunette’s form. It didn’t felt objectifying though and the brunette took a step towards the woman, one hand extended, magic still glowing in a lazy cloud at the tip of her nails.

The former queen smirked only a tad more, eyes narrowing, taunting and sizing the blonde’s possible reaction as the former savior took a deep breath, waiting for the comeback.

It never came though and so she found herself blinking owlishly in the middle of the room with magic still around both Regina and her with the brunette’s eyes promising her something that made her throat dry.

“Regina…” She whispered, allowing herself to bend slightly, her blood-red lips parting, her emerald eyes focused solely on Regina’s brown ones.

It was in that split second in where Regina blinked the younger woman she had been played, the curve on the brunette’s lips arching almost minutely but still perceptible, a rising on her right brow signaling the end of the game.

Winking at the blonde and finally taking a step back Regina changed herself, the water from the bathroom echoing on the room, the dim lights and the soft colored glow Regina’s room seemed bathed in finally registering on Emma’s brain.

Or at least on her conscious mind.

“I will wait” She said, forgetting everything about plans, taunting words and secret smirks, plans and dagger and swords be damned. “Downstairs” She added for good measure making Regina cackle at her back.

“I’m sure of that dear”


End file.
